ZAPPING FICS
by DragonCoyote
Summary: Pues esto es lo que suena, un conjunto de one-shots, chequen, juzguen y dejen reviews; si alguno les gusta podria verse la posibilidad de continuarlos.
1. Street Crime Fighter

¡Hola Gente! ¿Cómo están? Ya ha pasado un buen de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿me han extrañado?

…

…

Si, ya me imaginaba que no ja-ja-ja-ja, pero pues tras un poco de cavilación decidí hacerlos sufrir un poco más con mis ideas mal agrupadas y subirlas.

En esta ocasión les traigo algo así como un "zapping" de historias que tenía guardadas, quizás les gusten o les den ideas para crear algo, ahora que si tengo buena respuesta, quizás pueda continuarlas a partir de estos "episodios piloto". En fin, ya no me extiendo mas, pasen y lean.

Toda la pandilla de anormales son propiedad de CAPCOM (¡Larga vida al Rey!), esta parodia es solo con fines de entretenimiento sin afán de lucro etcétera, etcétera...

* * *

**STREET CRIME FIGHTER (O DOS ORATES CONTRA EL CRIMEN)  
**

* * *

Ciudad: Metro City.  
Año: El corriente, hace un mes.  
Lugar: El recién comprado Penthouse Master.  
Situación:  
El día corre tranquilo en la zona bien de la ciudad, y en uno de los edificios más lujosos, en el departamento más lujoso, el peleador más lujoso está tratando de convencer al peleador más obsesivo que ha tenido oportunidad de conocer.

-¡Vamos Ryu, será divertido!

-¡Ni hablar Ken! ¡Primero muerto!

-Oh vamos hermano, te hará bien darte un descanso de tu vagabundeo por el mundo en busca de retadores, además... acabas de pelear con Gill, ¿quién más podría darte pelea, al menos en un rato? Deja que los retadores se entrenen y ¡cuando estén más fuertes los buscas!

-Pero...

-Además, piensa que lo haces por una amiga, Chun-Li va a necesitar a gente de confianza para cuidar esta ciudad como la nueva comandante de policía, ¿o no quieres ayudarla?

-... ... ... ¡AAAAAARGGGHH! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Pero solo por unos días!

-Ya verás Ryu ¡será genial! Yo seré el policía bueno y tú el malo, yo el guapo y tú el rudo, yo el listo y tú el de la fuerza bruta, yo el bien vestido y tú el desarrapado, yo el alocado y tú el...

-Si no dejas de parlotear, ¡tú serás el de los huesos rotos y yo el causante!

Tras su amable charla, ambos hombres deciden marchar a la estación de policía, a petición de Ken, se irían en auto, pues no había tanto tiempo como para ir caminando como acostumbraba hacerlo Ryu.

Unos minutos después llegaban a la estación de policía, con un gran estruendo, Ken irrumpía en la oficina de la más reciente y hermosa comisionada de policía de Metro City.

-¡Chan cha chan! ¡Chun, que onda! ¡Ya estamos aquí, listos para patear "rastreros"!

-¿mhmm? ¿Ken, Ryu? Que... sorpresa... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Pues que más? Hemos venido a ayudarte... –de pronto Ken siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, propinado por Ryu- *¡ZOCK!*... ¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Chun-Li no sabe nada? ¿Acaso crees que puedes llegar a una estación de policía y decirle a la comisionada "hola, vine por el puesto de policía que no esta vacante"?

-Oigan, disculpen ¿Es por eso que vinieron aquí? ¿Para enrolarse?

-Oye, Chun... mira, lo lamento, tú sabes que Ken está algo loco y...

-No, no ¡Es sencillamente grandioso! ¡No saben cuanto significa para mí el que estén aquí! La verdad es que aunque los agentes que trabajan aquí parecen buenos tipos en su mayoría, sentía como que me hacía falta alguien de confianza... en verdad se los agradezco, no saben lo desesperada que me sentía...

**(Tiempo presente...)  
**  
-¡DEBI ESTAR DESESPERADA AL ACEPTARLOS! ¡SON SIN DUDA LOS PEORES ELEMENTOS QUE HE CONOCIDO Y MIREN QUE HE CONOCIDO A MUCHOS PATANES ANTES! ¡PERO USTEDES ROMPEN CUALQUIER RECORD!

-Oh vamos Chun... no podemos estar tan mal...

-¡TU CÁLLATE KEN!... uff... en serio, son mis amigos, pero de veras que no es posible, solo llevan aquí dos semanas y: ya quemaron tres patrullas, volaron dos almacenes, golpearon a ochenta personas...

-Si; pero todos eran de los malos...

-Silencio Ryu, como iba diciendo... golpearon a ochenta tipos, y si bien son criminales comprobados ¡Los golpearon tanto que tuvimos que soltarlos porque sus abogados alegaron "brutalidad policíaca"! Ya me tienen harta, pero les daré una última oportunidad… se me van a tránsito hasta que pueda recuperar la compostura.

-¿Cuidaremos… el tráfico?

-Así es, entre menos se muevan de un sitio me sentiré mas aliviada ¡AHORA LARGO!

Ryu y Ken salieron de la oficina como perros apaleados con el rabo entre las patas, mientras Chun-Li buscaba un calmante.

* * *

Y si, aquí termina esto, originalmente la idea era hacer algo estilo Bad boys, con toques de Arma mortal y otras películas por el estilo, pero al final perdí un poco el interés, sin embargo hace poco encontré un respaldo de este fic quise subirlo para ver que opinaban, quizás pudiera seguirlo, pero se verá a futuro, pr ahora es todo, sigan por aquí para ver el siguiente fic.


	2. Strip Fighter Ryu

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí tenemos el siguiente fic, lo cierto es que de esta historia nomás no pude seguirla, al principio me pareció divertida, pero como tuve un "arranque de inspiración", empecé a hacer varias historias al mismo tiempo, y para cuando quise regresar a esta, ya no se me ocurrió como terminarla.

De cualquier forma espero que les guste.

Street Fihgter es propiedad de Capcom, blablablabla, yo no soy dueño de nada y blablabla.

**

* * *

**

STRIP FIGHTER : UNA AVENTURA QUE RYU NUNCA CREYÓ VIVIR

* * *

**Oficinas de INTERPOL, sede Japón. **

-¡OLVÍDENLO, ESO NO LO HARÉ JAMÁS! ¡CHUN-LI DÉJAME IR!

-¡RYU, VEN ACÁ TÚ DIJISTE QUE AYUDARÍAS EN LO QUE PUDIERAS!

-¡PERO NUNCA DIJERON QUE SERÍA PARA ESTO! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Una gota de sudor enorme los policías veían como el hombre se trataba de arrastrarse fuera de la pequeña oficina mientras la detective lo jalaba hacia adentro con fuerza, tras esa primera vista los policías empezaron a reír divertidos del espectáculo, unos cuantos forcejeos más y Chun-Li lograba meterlo al cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de ella con un gran azotón, una vez dentro, Chun-Li volvía a iniciar su conversación.

-Vamos Ryu, no seas tan mojigato, además dijiste que ibas a ayudarme...

-P... pero... pero... (Ryu empezaba a llorar) ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

-¡YA BASTA! Tienes un deber con tu país y con tu honor, tú has dado tu palabra de ayudar y tú siempre cumples tus promesas, así que vas a tener que cumplir.

-Pero, Chun-Li... yo nunca he sido un stripper, ni siquiera sé bailar.

-Buen, eso lo podemos arreglar, afortunadamente tenemos a alguien que nos puede ayudar...

-¿Dios... cómo terminé metido en esto?

**~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~?**

**Unos días antes... **

Son las 3:00 A.M. y la ciudad duerme, entre los callejones, sucios y llenos de basura un gato corre nervioso, no se oye ni un solo ruido, pero de pronto, un ligero murmullo se escucha, entre las calles un hombre camina sin rumbo fijo, vestido de una manera muy simple; tenis, jeans y playera blanca lisa, parece algo cansado pero alegre, una cinta roja adorna su cabeza, además de cubrir una herida algo fea, la principal razón de su hilaridad consiste en el emocionante combate en que tuvo la oportunidad de participar, que por cierto afortunadamente ganó, con las ganancias de este, tenía planeado alquilar una habitación decente, tomar un baño y un descanso.

-Ah... que ganas de dormir tengo... ¿?

Un sonido en un callejón lo alerta de un problema, dejando de lado su cansancio se apresta a ver que sucede, en medio de un callejón por demás oscuro puede ver a un grupo de hombres que rodean a una mujer en forma amenazante.

-Vamos muñeca, un poco de afecto para con nosotros no te hará daño...

-Y el resistirte tanto si podría ser malo para tu salud...

-Creanme señores, no quieren hacerme enojar... solo márchense y olvidaré todo esto.

-Oh... ¿en serio?

Los pandilleros se lanzan sobre la mujer que los despacha uno a uno con singular habilidad, aún pese a ser un poco mas pequeña que la mayoría de ellos, su fuerza parece estar fuera de proporción, un codazo, patada de giro, golpe de jab... los vagos no pueden defenderse de ella, Ryu se recarga en la pared mientras ve como los tipos salen volando, parece que su intervención sería totalmente innecesaria, por lo que prefiere detenerse a observar.

La situación se torna a favor de la joven con rapidez, de los 13-15 hombres que habían, al menos 6 ya no pueden seguir, víctimas de fracturas o completo K.O. sin embargo en descuido de la mujer una de ellos le ataca con una botella, destrozándosela en la cabeza, eso es toda la ventaja que los vagos necesitan, con saña la atacan, y poco a poco se empieza a ver rebasada por ellos, solo unos golpes más y la tendrán totalmente a su merced...

-Que estúpida... ¿en verdad creíste que podrías derrotarnos a todos? Parece que te confiaste demasiado...

-Eso es lo que siempre le digo, pero jamás escucha...

-¿QUÉ?

Con la velocidad del rayo Ryu entra en acción; repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, de los 7 hombres que quedaban, solo quedan los dos que sujetan a la mujer.

-¡Para atrás, vago! ¡Si te acercas le cortaré la garganta!

-Mhmm... De acuerdo...

Ryu baja su guardia y se dispone a retirarse, con toda calma recoge su morral y se dispone a partir, mientras los dos pandilleros lo ven atónitos, mientras una gota de sudor enorme corre por sus cabezas.

-Ah... ¿Así nada más? ¿N... no piensas hacer nada? Creí que ibas a rescatar a la chica.

-¿Rescatarla? ¿Bromean? Solo le di un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, sean listos y márchense, con un poco de suerte los dejará ir...

***¨^¨?=)"$&%·$"·¨^*Ç¨+ (sonidos de golpiza) **

-Creo que no...

Con los últimos dos hombres en el suelo y a sus pies la mujer jadea furiosa, mientras voltea a ver a Ryu, con gesto severo.

-¿A quién le dices que se confía?

-Chun-Li, gusto en verte... Es cierto, lo sabes, te confiaste y por eso te golpearon, ya en alguna ocasión te había dicho que no te dejaras llevar tanto por el enojo, tú te ciegas demasiado con eso, sólo ves al tipo que tienes enfrente y olvidas a los demás.

-¡¿Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA! YO PUDE HABER DERROTADO A ESOS...

-Ya, ya, sé que lo hubieras podido hacer pero no es bueno que una mujer vaya por ahí llena de moretones y cosas así.

-¿Acaso eso es una expresión de machismo Ryu?

-No ¿como crees? Solo lo decía porque una mujer bonita no se le ven bien los raspones, no lo tomes a mal (*cielos*).

Chun-Li se sonroja un poco, pero de inmediato se cruza de brazos y toma una actitud de enojo refunfuñando, Ryu se queda un rato callado esperando alguna respuesta o algo así, Chun-Li se voltea de lado indignada por el comentario del hombre, pero abriendo un ojo espía para ver la reacción del guerrero, que al notarlo sonríe divertido; con un hondo suspiro de exasperación Chun-Li decide platicar un rato.

-Muy bien Ryu... de acuerdo, si me confié, gracias por el apoyo.

-No hay que agradecer Chun, pero ten mas cuidado para la próxima.

-Oye, si ya estabas en eso ¿Por qué no me rescataste?

-Vamos... tú no eres del tipo "damisela en desgracia", respeto hondamente tus habilidades, sabía que tú sola podías derrotar a esos tipos y sé que te sentirías muy humillada si te hubiera rescatado, ¿cómo ibas a quedar con tus superiores que te están viendo desde la ventana esa de allá arriba?

Chun-Li abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras Ryu se volteaba un poco como haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿S... sabías que habían refuerzos allá arriba?

-Bueno... si, digo al momento no me di cuenta pero tras dar un vistazo pude notar la presencia de algunas personas allá arriba, ¿estás en alguna investigación en cubierto o algo así?

-(Sorpresa muy grande) Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Pues por los agentes cubriéndote, y tu ropa tan... interesante –La ropa de Chun-Li consistía en un vestido rojo muy corto, escotado al frente y atrás, hasta llegar a media espalda, tras la pelea quedó algo desgarrado pero de por sí parecía ser una ropa muy atrevida -¿No tienes frío con eso? No, espera, creo que sí.

Ryu no pudo evitar notar que la mujer estaba "echando las altas" debido al frío de la mañana, quien al notar el porqué del comentario se llevó las manos al busto con un gesto de enojo en su rostro y las mejillas encendidas, tras notar la incomodidad de la mujer, Ryu decidió voltear hacia otro lado, mientras le daba una chaqueta que tenía en su morral, con gesto sorprendido Chun-Li tomó la prenda.

-Gracias... Oye Ryu, ¿qué haces en la calle tan tarde (o temprano según lo veas)?

-Nada en especial, salía de un torneo, cuando oí el escándalo por aquí, y ya ves...

Mientras Ryu y Chun-Li hablaban, "los refuerzos" bajaban del edificio y encañonaban al guerrero.

-¡No se mueva!

-... ¿En verdad es necesario pasar por esto cada vez que te encuentro Chun-Li?

-Bajen sus armas, el señor es un amigo de la agente Li.

Mientras los agentes acataban la orden Ryu volteaba a ver de donde provenía la misma y Chun-Li saludaba marcialmente a la recién llegada.

-¿Quién... es usted?

-Oh, disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Hong, Mina Hong, Capitán de INTERPOL división Asia, debo agradecerle por apoyar a mi mejor agente.

-S... Seguro... no hay de qué...

-Chun-Li, finalmente hemos logrado rastrear a nuestra presa, pero parece que tendremos algunos problemas...

-¿Qué pasa jefe?

-Bueno, pues resulta que efectivamente si se encuentra aquí, pero creo que nos equivocamos un poco en los cálculos, parece que ha cambiado un poco de giro y ahora se dedica al negocio de los "Chipendale"

-¿QUÉ COSA?

-¿Puedes creerlo? Parece que esto deja más ganancias que su antiguo empleo.

-Ya veo, ¿y qué haremos entonces?

-No sé... quisiera poder usar a otro agente para infiltración.

-Si lo desea puedo continuar con esto un poco más.

-(sonrisa) gracias señorita Li, pero lo cierto es que en este caso se necesita a un agente masculino puesto que debe infiltrarse en el trabajo, y pues bueno... usted no es un hombre, estaba pensando en alguno de los agentes pero...

Cuando Chun-Li y la capitana voltearon ver a los policías lo que vieron fue a un montón de hombres más bien feos, o gordos o demasiado viejos para el trabajo.

-... esto si que será un problema... ¿quién podría...?

Con mirada decepcionada Chun-Li de pronto voltea a ver a Ryu, quien confundido por la mirada tan extraña de Chun-Li y su jefa pregunta muy intrigado.

-¿Q... qué pasa? –Chun-Li lo mira de arriba abajo y sonríe maliciosa, con una mirada muy extraña voltea a ver a su jefa que también lo revisa y le devuelve la mirada en señal de asentimiento.

-Dime Ryu ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudar en una investigación muy importante?

-¿Ayuda? S... seguro Chun-Li, haré lo que pueda... ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-pronto lo sabrás, acompáñame a mi oficina...

******~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~? ~?~?**

**(De regreso al presente) **

Ryu y Chun-Li se dirigen hacia los separos de las oficinas, una vez dentro, Ryu se sorprende de quien se encuentra dentro.

-¿VEGA?

-¿TÚ ERES LA PERSONA A QUIEN TENGO QUE ENSEÑAR A BAILAR?

Con cara de completo fastidio, ambos hombres voltean los ojos al cielo mientras empiezan a enfrascarse cada uno en sus propios pensamientos en voz alta.

-Cómo es posible que tenga que enseñarle a semejante bodrio de ser humano...

-No puede ser posible que tenga que tratar con este lunático narcisista de nuevo...

-...es decir como alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como yo tiene que estar...

-...solo de pensar que tenga que tratar con este español psicótico y presumido...

-...en el mismo lugar que este esperpento, que jamás viste decente me enferma y...

-... que antepone su "belleza" sobre la fuerza me hace sentir mal del estomago y...

(Ambos)-SIMPLEMENTE NO VOY A ACEPTAR ESO.

Con cara de muy pocos amigos Vega y Ryu se ven con ojos de pistola mientras Chun-Li se interpone entre ellos.

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! Vega, tú dijiste que harías lo que sea con tal de reducir tu condena, y tú Ryu, si hay alguien que pueda enseñarte a mover ese costal de papas que llamas cuerpo es Vega, ASÍ QUE DÉJENSE DE TONTERÍAS.

Tras que Chun-Li pone las cosas sobre la mesa tal cual son, ambos peleadores se voltean molestos, pero acceden a cumplir las ordenes.

-(besando la mano de Chun-Li con galantería) De acuerdo Chun-Li, lo que sea por una hermosa señorita como usted.

Chun-Li se sonroja un poco y voltea a ver a Ryu que suspira resignado.

-De acuerdo, será como dices... –Chun-Li extiende su mano hacia Ryu que la toma y la estrecha. –es un trato.

-¡TONTO!

-¿Y ahora que dije? Además, ¿por qué si Vega está aquí no le piden ayuda a él?

-Porque Vega esta encerrado por asociación criminal, asesinato y todo lo que se me olvide, si fuera una mejor persona no dudaría en pedírselo.

-Ya lo veo, se nota que aún sientes debilidad por este figurín español.

-¿Qué pasa feo? ¿Acaso te molesta que la señorita tenga buen gusto?

De nuevo Ryu y Vega se ven muy feo, mientras Chun-Li se encoge de hombros y suspira fastidiada.

**RATO DESPUÉS... **

-¡No imbecil! Te dije que debías dar dos vueltas, cadera, cadera, vuelta, no vuelta, cadera, dos vueltas, cadera; francamente no creo que esta sea buena idea.

-Odio admitirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con Vega, creo que mejor dejamos esto por la paz, simplemente esto no es lo mío.

Chun-Li, creo que el karatonto tiene razón, simplemente él no nació para ser sexy, guapo y perfecto, como yo.

Ryu... –Chun-Li se acercaba al guerrero y con una voz calmada y un aura que daba miedo. –Realiza el "Ataque Sevilla volante".

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Chun-Li? ¡ESE ATAQUE ES MÍO! ¿Cómo crees que este cabeza de piedra podría hacer ese ataque lleno de estética y poder...?

-¿Ryu? –Aún con cara de no estar muy convencido Ryu obedece la orden y Vega casi se infarta del coraje.

-¿Qué opinas Vega?

-GRRRRR... ¿Qué se supone que debo ver?

-Otra demostración... Ryu, ¿podrías hacer el TIGER BLOW bajo?

-Mhmm... TIGER BLOW –El golpe sale perfecto contra un muro cercano

-¡Oye que divertido! Déjame probar, Ryu haz el HAZAN TENSHOU KYAKU.

-¿Oye con qué derecho me das ordenes Vega?

-¿Chun-Li?

-Hazlo Ryu, por favor (ese Vega... solo lo dice para vengarse de lo del Sevilla...)

Ryu obedece y aunque con algo de dificultad realiza la técnica de la detective china.

-(jadeo) Ya basta, no soy una mascota que hace trucos.

-Lástima pensaba darte una galleta pero ahora ya no te daré nada...

-Oye Chun-Li, ¿qué tratas de probar con poner a Fido a realizar todas esas piruetas? (Ryu se voltea refunfuñando)

-Dime Vega, ¿podrías hacer todas esas cosas?

-Bueno, pues yo...

-Cuanto tiempo crees que le cuesta a este tipo aprender estas cosas (Oigan, yo sigo aquí)

-No sé... ¿meses? (oigan...)

-¡Solo días! Y son habilidades que cuestan años aprender, ¿dime si crees que no puede aprender y memorizar un baile?

Viendo a Ryu con cara muy, pero muy, muy amenazante...

-RYU... MAS TE VALE QUE EMPIECES A HACER LAS COSAS BIEN O SI NO VOY A TENER QUE HACERTE ALGO Y NO SÉ QUE SERÁ.

-(Con ojos muy grandes y un poco de azul miedo en el rostro) D... de acuerdo.

-(Cielos, creo que Chun-Li está muy pero muy enojada, casi siento pena por ese idiota... casi)

Después de la amable plática el "entrenamiento de baile" avanzó a pasos agigantados, dos días después Ryu ya tenía hasta ritmo, tres días y el guerrero ya tenía hasta carisma, cuatro, cinco y seis días después Vega aún tenía problemas para el aspecto del "despojarse de la ropa".

El séptimo día...

-Oye Vega, ya ha pasado una semana completa, ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas para terminar eso?

-Ya está listo, Chun-Li... quiero presentarte al nuevo y mejorado...

Vega jala una cortina y de la nada aparece un escenario digno de un espectáculo de Las Vegas y unas gradas con más de la mitad del cuerpo femenino de las oficinas.

-... ¡RYUUUU! AMO DE LA LUJURIA Y LA SEDUCCION.

-¡YYYAAAAHHHH! (Grito de mujeres enardecidas)

Tras un juego de luces y pirotecnia (que quien sabe de donde sacó Vega) un hombre aparecía en medio del escenario, vestido con Karategi blanco muy brillante y una bandana roja con lentejuelas salía bailando en forma lasciva, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que regalaba sin reserva a todas las mujeres de la estación que estaban ahí para verlo, quienes gritaban emocionadas, Ryu bailaba y se despojaba de la casaca al ritmo de la música, con movimientos sensuales y cara de estar disfrutando con todo esto, prosiguió con su baile, de un tirón el pantalón salió volando, mostrando un pantaloncillo de likra muy ajustado; mientras Ryu giraba el pantalón sobre su cabeza Chun-Li empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda por el numerito, aunque parecía que a sus compañeras les estaba gustando bastante. El baile continuó un rato más, ya solo una prenda faltaba por caer y las mujeres ya aullaban, y aunque algo tarde Chun-Li se integró al grupo aplaudiendo, la música estaba a punto de terminar y Ryu se llevaba la mano hacia los bóxer, todas las mujeres (y digo TODAS) abrieron los ojos de manera descomunal y... Ryu se detiene avienta los pantalones a una de las mujeres en primera fila, que los recibe contenta, mientras Chun-Li se sulfura, la cortina se cierra y las mujeres chiflan enojadas.

-Bueno, con eso basta, esto es una demostración, señoritas, si quieren verlo será en otra ocasión, y lleven dinero.

Las mujeres salen sonriendo y murmurando, mientras Ryu sale de atrás de la cortina con su Karategi normal, todavía ajustándoselo.

-Y bien Chun-Li ¿qué opinas, soy o no un gran maestro?

-Ah... ah... e... eso estuvo... bien, será adecuado para la misión.

-¿En serio? Me alegro de escuchar eso, qué te pareció Chun-Li ¿te gustó?

Tras la pregunta de Ryu, Chun-Li lo ve y empieza a sonrojarse furiosamente, afortunadamente la mujer que recibió el pantalón se regresa algo apenada para pedir un autógrafo.

-D... disculpe...

-¿Dígame señorita?

-Me... me estaba preguntando si podría autografiarme su... pantalón.

-Seguro... que linda eres... –La chica se sonroja y Vega sonríe complacido de su obra, antes de que Vega termine de caer en su mundo de adoración por sí mismo y su habilidad para pulir los diamantes en muy bruto, Chun-Li lo interrumpe.

-Oye ¿pues que diablos le hiciste a Ryu? Parece otra persona, sobre todo... ¿cómo lo convenciste de desnudarse?

-Antiguos secretos de mi familia... solo mezclé un poco de yumbina, nuez moscada, testosterona y otras baratijas, se licuan, y se sirven en una copa junto con ginebra y brandy.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO, QUÉ TIPO DE COCTEL ES ESE?

-Mi familia lo llama "Honeymoon Special" perfecto para eliminar la timidez de un novio nervioso convirtiéndolo en amante virtuoso, ahora Ryu debe estar con sus hormonas a mil por hora (risa loca).

-... (Gota de sudor).

Ryu termina de firmar la prenda y sin decir agua va, toma a la joven policía que le pidió el autógrafo y al más puro estilo película de los setenta la toma en sus brazos, la gira hacia el suelo y le planta tremendo beso, la reacción de Chun-Li es quedar en shock y Vega solo sonríe extrañado, tras terminar con la muestra de afecto Ryu regresa a la joven a su posición, la chica se queda algo sorprendida y le cuesta trabajo recuperar el aliento, pero lo logra, tras lo cual sale sonrojada y contenta.

-(Echando chispas) Ryu, ¿Qué... rayos... acabas... de... hacer?

-(regresando un poco a su (a) normalidad) No sé... me sentí obligado a hacerlo, pero creo que me gustó, y ella también, je.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡Chun-Li por favor contrólese! –Con algo de trabajo la capitana y Vega sujetaban a Chun-Li que se le abalanzaba a Ryu con furia asesina, mientras él se hacía el desentendido.

-(suspiro) bueno... me parece que Ryu ya está listo, ahora solo debemos de meterlo en el medio, ¿pero como?

* * *

Aguau... Eso es todo lo que pude escribir antes de que se me secara el cerebro, en fin, ya se vera con el tiempo que sucede. Como ya dije hasta le cansancio, espero reviews.

Cuídense y nos vemos, bye.


	3. Ryu's Girl Attack2 episodio piloto

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Este es algo así como un episodio piloto de una segunda parte del Fic de Ryu Girl's Attack, no estoy del todo seguro de hacer una segunda parte porque es posible que caiga en el fastidio, sin embargo a muchos les gustó la historia y pues material hay suficiente, la cosa es ¿aguantarían una segunda parte?

Como sea, aquí los dejo, eche un ojo..

Street Fighter es propiedad de Capcom, todos los personajes son de ellos, fic con fines de relajo, blablablabla…

**

* * *

**

RYU'S GIRL ATTACK 2! HERE COMES NEW CHALLENGERS.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**(CASTILLO SUJAKU, DOJO ANSATSUKEN…)**

_**Esto no me puede estar pasando…**_

_**Heme aquí sentado junto a los maestros de Ansatsuken en torno a un incensario que llena el ambiente de una irrealidad mística, cirios **__**en el fondo proveen de una tenue pero continua iluminación.**_

_**Me pregunto, si alguien pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos ¿que le podría decir? **_

_**Ha pasado ya un año desde que me inundé de chicas en el castillo Sujaku, Gouken ha tenido una estadía mas bien irregular y por ende, y para mi desconsuelo, he tenido que cuidar la casa de mi maestro sufriendo en el proceso de situaciones desastrosas gracias a mis queridas huéspedes.**_

_**Con el torneo reciente (SSFIV), vi para mi descanso como las invitadas regresaban a sus casas o deberes, pero no al grado que desearía ya que Sakura decidió regresar tras visitar a sus padres, Chun-Li apenas se enteró que Sakura había regresado al Dojo, no dudó ni un instante en cambiar su residencia a Sujaku indefinidamente.**_

_**Ya han pasado cerca de 20 minutos desde que entramos al Dojo y no hemos hecho o dicho nada, si bien soy paciente por naturaleza, esta situación es extraña.**_

Ryu – Así que… ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Maestro? Aparte de meditar quiero decir.

Gouken – Ryu… me gustaría hablar contigo, hemos sentido un extraño cambio en tu comportamiento desde hace poco más de un año.

Ryu – Maestro…

Gouken –Deja de llamarme así, ya se los dije a ti y a Ken en esa ocasión. Ya son muy viejos para necesitar un maestro, mejor dicho, ya no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarles, de hecho, creo que ha llegado el tiempo en que pasen sus conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones, Ryu.

Ryu – ¡P-pero aun no me siento listo!

Akuma –Y nunca lo harás, pero es parte de tu deber Ryu, sin embargo estás desvirtuando la conversación, Gouken te ha preguntado algo.

Ryu –Maestro Gouken… yo…

Akuma – ¡Que dejes de llamarlo así!

R –Pero es que eso es.

A – ¡Y tú también! Pero no nos escuchas decirte "Maestro Ryu" ¿o si? Ahora contesta la pregunta.

_**Se preguntarán que hace Akuma aquí. Bueno, pues tras los eventos pasados decidió quedarse un tiempo, y bueno, siendo que Gouken-sensei está vivo, guardarle rencor resultaba tonto, por lo que no hubo problemas en que se quedara, aunque eso no significa que fuera una compañía agradable.**_

Sakura –¡Konichiwa mina-san! Traje un poco de té verde para todos, espero que no les moleste.

_**Y hela aquí… Sakura se ve particularmente feliz el día de hoy, su sonrisa me trae sensaciones encontradas, en parte me alegra verla siempre tan sonriente, pero por otro lado…**_

**(CRASH!)**

Ryu –AAAARGH ESO QUEMAAAA!

Sakura –Ups! Lo siento Ryu-Sama, no fue mi intención, pero es que está muy oscuro aquí y… ahm… creo que mejor me voy.

**(Una graciosa huída)**

… _**siempre que está cerca de mí algo sucede.**_

Ryu –ESTO ES JUSTAMENTE LO QUE ME PASA MAESTRO! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE PERMITA QUE SAKURA SE QUEDE AQUÍ!

Gouken –Calma Ryu, le prometí a la chica que podía quedarse aquí, además es muy alegre, por otro lado, yo pensé que tu problema era que extrañabas a las otras.

_**¡QUE VOY A EXTRAÑARLAS!**_

R –Bueno… no son malas personas, pero me alegra que regresaran a sus casas, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta compañía, y menos aún femenina Maestro.

G –Y entonces que han hecho? Tienes alguna idea?

R –Bueno, Rose tiene un nexo muy fuerte con Bison, tras el torneo ella se puso muy rara y mencionó algo de destinos y demás, al parecer piensa recluirse en casa por un rato para meditar con calma y ordenar su vida y prioridades. Viper parece que finalmente ha logrado hacerse un tiempo para ver a su hija. Cammy… ella está cuidando a una de sus "hermanas" del ejercito DOLL, al parecer Juni se ha escapado del control de Bison y quiere ayudarle a rehacer su vida.

G –Bueno, todo eso suena muy bien; no entiendo el por qué de tu enojo entonces.

R – ¡No jueguen conmigo, saben cual es mi problema! Pese a que ellas se fueron ya, ¡Sakura y Chun-Li siguen aquí! Empiezo a creer que ustedes dos disfrutan de ver mi sufrimiento.

Akuma/Gouken –Eso es…

Gouken –…injustificado.

Akuma –…totalmente exacto.

Ryu –…

Akuma –Sea como sea, no seas tan llorón.

R –¿Llorón? ¡Chun-Li casi me mata 3 veces ya! La primera fue cuando regresó Gouken, pero de ahí todavía estuvo cuando San Valentín y todas me dieron un regalo, antes de eso Navidad ¡Y como olvidar mi cumpleaños! Sakura y las otras se disfrazaron de conejitas ¿De donde sacaron semejante idea?

Gouken –¡Cof-cof! (¬/¬U)… Cierto… todo un misterio en verdad.

Akuma –Bueno, pero entonces solo han sido un par de veces, yo he estado cerca de matarte en mas ocasiones.

R –Nooooo, esas son las que "casi me mata", faltaría contar las veces que me ha agarrado a patadas, pero esas perdí la cuenta después de la #252.

G –ja-ja-ja-ja-ja… Bueno, la chica tiene carácter, pero cuando la domes verás que serán una linda pareja.

R –No bromee con eso por favor Maestro.

A –Bueno, eso es Chun-Li ¿Y qué tienes en contra de Sakura?

R –¡Por favor! ACABA DE DERRAMARME EL TÉ ENCIMA, y no creas que he olvidado que todo esto desde un principio es TU culpa, "papá".

A –Como dije, eres un llorón.

R –Sakura es el catalizador de casi todos mis problemas! Cuando no hace que Li me ataque al verla pegada a mí; está peleando con toda mujer que entre en un rango de 10 metros a mi alrededor.

G –Ok, y que hay con Ibuki? No la mencionaste ni como ida ni como huesped.

R –Fu… ella afortunadamente vive cerca de aquí, su aldea Ninja está en la montaña de a lado, así que ella es mas una visita que una huesped como las otras. En el fondo no es una mala chica, pero es muy despistada, su problema es que parece mas concentrada en buscar novio que en seguir su entrenamiento Shinobi. El otro día me sentía mal del estómago y le pedí algo para el dolor; me dio una botella de algo ¡apenas la bebí sentí que me estaban arrancando las entrañas!

G –Eso es tu culpa Ryu.

R –¿Como demonios podría ser mi culpa?

A –Ella te dio lo que le pediste, tú pediste una medicina para dolor de estómago, así que te dio una medicina que provocara dolor de estómago.

R – ¡QUERÍA UNA MEDICINA QUE CURARA EL DOLOR DE ESTÓMAGO! ¿Qué tipo de idiota se confunde en términos así? Maldita sea ¿en que momento mi vida se volvió un mal chiste?

G –Como sea Ryu, debes de aceptar la vida como viene y adaptarte a los cambios. Tras solucionar estos malentendidos, es deber avisarte que nuevamente saldré de viaje, deberás hacerte cargo del lugar en mi ausencia. Sujaku es un templo abierto a toda persona que busca mejorar como individuo a través del entrenamiento, así que como señor del castillo deberás de hacer de su estadía fructífera; ya sea ayudando, enseñando, peleando o lo que haga falta.

R –¿¡Y por qué YO! ¿Qué hay de Gouki?

A –No es mi responsabilidad. Sujaku no es mi problema, yo vigilo Gokuentou.

R –Y a mí que me lleve el diablo ¿no es así?

A –Básicamente…

R –Grrrr… ¡está bien, está bien!

G –Te aseguro que será muy educativo para ti Ryu.

_**Evidentemente esta iba a ser otra temporada de entrenamiento perdida, no quedé muy convencido ¿pero que opción tenía?**_

**(Al día siguiente…)**

Gouken –Señoritas, un placer gozar de su compañía, sin embargo deberes ineludibles exigen la atención de Gouki y mía también, les encargo mucho a Ryu. Sakura, continúa practicando, tienes gran potencial.

Sakura –Gracias Gouken-sensei, y descuide no me apartaré de Ryu ni para dormir

_**Y es muy capaz de cumplirlo… he tenido que poner una chapa a mi puerta ¿Me pregunto que tan difícil será sacar una orden de restricción?**_

Chun-Li –Que sacrificada la niña ¿no? ¡Eres de lo peor Ryu!

Ryu – ¡Yo no he dicho anda!

Chun-Li – ¡Pero tu silencio indica que estás pensándolo!

G –Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja… de acuerdo señorita Kasugano, cuento con su dedicación… ah, Señorita Li ¿Es realmente necesario ahorcar a Ryu en este momento?

Chun-Li –Un momento por favor, ya casi acabo.

Ryu –**(ya bastante azul)** ghj… y no… miente… +_+ **(K.O.)**

Gouken –Caray… que desafortunado, bueno señorita Li, cuando Ryu despierte despídame de él por favor; siéntase en confianza para quedarse todo el tiempo que desee. Ah, es cierto, recuérdele a Ryu lo que le dije, este lugar no cierra sus puertas a nadie que desee aprender, dígale que quiero que enorgullezca a nuestra disciplina. Sayonara.

Con la partida de Gouken y Gouki, Chun-Li y Sakura empeizan a tironear a Ryu quien parece un muñeco de trapo, terribles cosas esperan en el hoizonte...

* * *

¿Como ven? Creo que podría hacer una segunda parte de este fic ¿Les gustaría verlo? Quizás puedan ayudarme con esto, tengo algunas ideas, pero creo que esta vez podría usar un poco de interacción; ustedes díganme.

Bueno, pues sigan por aquí y dejen Reviews.

Nos vemos.


	4. Ryu's Girl Attack 2 cap 1

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Sigo por aquí perdido, algunos (casi todos en realidad) de los que han leído este apartado me han dicho lo mucho que les gustaría que hiciera una segunda parte de mi historia de RGA.

Tristemente tengo actualmente un montón de broncas (la neta, acabo de quedarme sin trabajo T-T), así que me voy a perder por otra larga temporada, sin embargo a modo de un "hasta luego" les dejaré estos pedazos de capítulo de lo que pudo o podría ser esta segunda parte; creo que ya no es lo mismo que la primera parte, pero espero que siga siendo disfrutable.

Street Fighter es propiedad de Capcom, todos los personajes son de ellos, fic con fines de relajo, blablablabla…

**

* * *

**

RYU'S GIRL ATTACK 2! HERE COMES NEW CHALLENGERS.

**CAP. 1: Tropezando de nuevo con la misma piedra.**

* * *

Es un nuevo bello día en Sujaku, los pájaros cantan alegres y el ambiente se llena del suave olor del rocío matinal, los rayos del sol iluminan el lugar y despiertan a un Ryu de aspecto levemente soñoliento pero feliz de iniciar la mañana.

-(bostezo)… Una agradable mañana, creo que hoy puede ser un buen día…

Al levantarse Ryu pone sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo y su mano derecha siente una protuberancia bajo las sabanas, algo muy suave y de buen tamaño se siente bajo su mano.

-¿Y esto qué es…?

Ryu lo aprieta un poco más fuerte y un leve gemido se escucha.

-Mhmm… Ryu, no hagas eso…

-¿¡Qué!

Ryu avienta las cobijas lejos, descubriendo a Sakura acostada a su lado, la chica se da vuelta al sentir la luz en sus ojos tratando de seguir durmiendo, vistiendo solo una camiseta muy holgada que deja ver parte de su busto y unos shorts bastante pequeños, la pose en la que está acostada hace lucir sus bien torneadas piernas y su boca entreabierta luce anhelante de un beso, Ryu se queda tieso en su sitio… muy, muy tieso.

-¡Sakura!

-(bostezo)… hola mi amor… ¡ups! Quiero decir, hola Ryu-Sensei.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Solo quería estar con mi Maestro para buscar aprender lo más que pueda.

-¿Acaso no cerré mi puerta?

-Pero no las ventanas.

-¡Sal de aquí!

Sakura dejaba escapar una risita mientras emprendía la huída a su cuarto, Ryu se llevaba una mano a las sienes tratando de controlar la migraña que empezaba a sentir.

-(Sakura… ¡Esta niña va a ocasionarme un infarto! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se meta a mi cuarto? Luego vistiendo… de esa forma. Juro que empiezo a dudar de mi capacidad de mantenerme estoico antes estas situaciones, Dios sabe que tuve suerte en que Chun-Li no apareciera por aquí, si lo hubiera hecho mi vida no valdría 2 centavos)

Mientras Ryu se vestía para ir a lavarse la cara y con esto enfriar los ánimos, la mencionada Chun-Li se encontraba atendiendo una llamada proveniente de los altos mandos de las oficinas de ICPO.

-¡No, no y no! ¡Jefe, no puede hacerme esto! ¡Estoy en medio de un asunto de vital importancia!

-Señorita Li, lo lamento pero no creo que vigilar a su novio entre en el rango de prioridades "de vital importancia".

-¡Él no es mi novio!

-Como sea, requerimos de su presencia en las oficinas para terminar el papeleo sobre SIN. Procuraremos que sea rápido para que pueda regresar ¿le parece bien?

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! Llegaré allá lo antes posible *clic* (_Demonios… ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?_)

Chun-Li hacía un berrinche tamaño familiar mientras empacaba algunas cosas para su viaje a las oficinas de ICPO, conforme empacaba recordaba los eventos pasados en su convivencia con Ryu y las chicas.

-(_Analizándolo bien, era mejor tener al resto de las chicas acá… ¡Dejarlos solos me pone muy mal! ¡Ryu eres un… aaaargh!_)

Mientras Chun-Li continuaba con sus pensamientos Ryu y Sakura ya se hallaban practicando algunas formas en el patio, con algo de paciencia (y evitando al máximo quedarse a solas con ella) Ryu pudo ver como Sakura mejoraba en su técnica.

Sakura por su parte se sentía orgullosa de su mejoría, finalmente su hadoken había logrado mantener estabilidad y si bien ella quería continuar con el resto de las técnicas Ryu le había dicho que sus técnicas propias eran perfectas para ella y que no había necesidad de cambiarlas.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente Sakura, descansa.

-De acuerdo mi amor ¡que diga Sensei!

-*suspiro*… (_Juro que lo hace a propósito_)

-¡Ryu!

Al oír su nombre, el guerrero dio un salto que casi lo hace gritar, tras recuperar un poco de compostura se volteó a ver a Chun-Li, mientras en su mente buscaba cual podría ser el problema esta vez.

-¡Te juro que no hice nada! … quiero decir… ¿Qué pasó?

-Debo salir de la ciudad por un par de días, mis jefes me están pidiendo que entregue un informe detallado del asunto de SIN y el torneo, al parecer Juri no estaba de parte de nuestros enemigos y esto creo mucha confusión dentro de nuestra inteligencia, necesitan todos los datos posibles.

-Oh, ya entiendo.

-¡Genial! Quiero decir, es una pena que te vayas Chun, supongo entonces que estaremos solos Ryu y yo un par de días pero siéntete en confianza para tomarte todos los días que quieras, cuídate mucho.

Sakura no ocultaba ni un poco su alegría y Ryu se puso azul por la idea de quedarse a solas con la chica, Chun-Li también tuvo una imagen mental de lo peligroso que era dejarlos solos, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas, con una cara que daba miedo Chun-Li tomaba a Ryu por la casaca mientras le hablaba despacio, pero amenazadoramente.

-Solo serán un par de días… pero si te atreves a hacer algo depravado en mi ausencia Ryu… TE HARÉ ALGO QUE PROVOCARÁ QUE EMPIECES A CAMINAR MUY GRACIOSO.

Ryu sintió que envejeció un par de años en ese instante y asintió sin siquiera hablar.

-Y tú niña… pórtate bien porque también a ti te estoy vigilando.

Sakura solo se limitó a sacar la lengua en actitud de reto contra Chun-Li quien se ponía furiosa para luego dar media vuelta rumbo a su cuarto para terminar de empacar sus cosas para el viaje, Ryu dio por terminada la clase de hoy y se retiró también a su habitación...

Ryu tomó una toalla y salió rumbo a la cascada que había cerca del castillo, entre Sakura y sus avances, y Chun-Li y sus amenazas, nadar en las frías aguas de la montaña lo ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo. El lugar permanecía tan bello como siempre, estando ahí Ryu sentía que su vida no tenía problemas, pero últimamente la sensación duraba cada vez menos.

-(_Estas mujeres van a matarme… estoy seguro que lo harán…_)

Justo cuando Ryu se hallaba pensando en esto un ruido a sus espaldas lo puso en alerta, sin un atisbo de duda un hadoken fue disparado contra unos arbusto cercanos de donde salía disparada Sakura.

-¡Auch, eso duele!

De un arbusto cercano salía Chun-Li que dirigía su furia contra la chica

-¡Esto si ya es el colmo Sakura! ¿Qué te propones al estar espiando a Ryu? ¡Eres una niña libidinosa!

-¿¡Qué rayos hacen LAS DOS aquí!

-Solo trato de ver si no estás desarrollando una técnica secreta o algo Ryu-Sama.

-¡Y yo estoy vigilando que ustedes no hagan nada depravado! Es evidente que solo están esperando que me marche para hacer "algo".

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Las mujeres salían huyendo al oír la voz de enojo de Ryu quien empezaba a sentir que su sanidad mental se había marchado muy lejos; vistiéndose rápidamente Ryu se preparaba para decirles un par de cosas a sus compañeras de casa, sin embargo, justo en ese instante una sombra cruzó frente a Ryu a gran velocidad, esquivando un ataque apenas por un pelo Ryu se ponía en guardia y las mujeres al oir el alboroto regresaban de inmediato. Frente a Ryu se hallaba una joven de pelo negro y corto, vistiendo un karategi y algo que parecía una pañoleta muy larga y de color amarillo que empezaba a tirar golpes rápidos y de gran fuerza contra el guerrero que se hallaba desconcertado.

-¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué me estás atacando? ¿Quién eres?

-¡No tengo por que decirle mi nombre a un farsante que finge ser un guerrero! Mi nombre es Makoto, heredera de la escuela Rindo-Kan y estoy aquí para retarte a duelo Ryu.

-Creí que dijo que no iba a decir su nombre…

-Ji-ji… que tonta.

-¡Argh! ¡Cállense ustedes dos!

Makoto se ponía roja por haber hecho el ridículo de esa manera, pero de inmediato retomaba su discurso.

-He oído mucho acerca de ti, mi abuelo me ha dicho que eres un peleador famoso que le gusta usar trucos de luces; como una verdadera artista marcial no puedo permitir que sigas danzando por ahí diciendo que eres un guerrero ¡Prepárate!

La chica atacaba con un poderoso golpe frontal directo al tórax que era esquivado por muy poco, Ryu atacaba con un puñetazo que era bloqueado y contraatacado con un cabezazo que casi le rompía la nariz, Ryu regresaba el daño con un rodillazo directo al estómago que hacía que la chica se doblara de dolor.

-¡Agh! Eso no estuvo tan mal, pero no me vencerás.

La chica volvía al ataque usando un rodillazo que era bloqueado con ambas manos del guerrero, sin embargo el ataque solo era una finta, el rodillazo dolo fue para acortar distancia y distraer, las manos de la chica se iban hacia el cuello del guerrero, alzándolo del piso y provocando un ahogo momentáneo, el cual fue aprovechado para asestar una durísima patada y un golpe de chop que sembraba a Ryu en el piso.

-(_¡Cielos, esta chica tiene una fuerza tremenda!_) Muy bien Makoto, tu disciplina es shotokan ¿cierto? Eres muy fuerte, pero yo tampoco me rindo tan fácil.

-¡No necesito que te rindas, solo necesito apagarte las luces!

Ryu se ponía de pie y cerraba su guardia, Makoto usaba ataques sólido y de alta potencia, pero por lo mismo su movimiento en el campo de batalla era muy lento, Ryu tomaba distancia y esquivaba los ataques en la mayor medida, evidentemente la chica era muy apasionada de la lucha pero por lo mismo no tenia autocontrol, sus ataques eran premeditados y poco pensados.

-¡Deja de huir de mí y pelea!

-Así será señorita, pero veo que pese a tu buena técnica aún te falta experiencia, jamás debes de caer en provocaciones y ahora te mostraré cual es el precio de no mantener la calma ¡Hado-ken!

Ryu disparaba su ataque más famoso, el cual era bloqueado por Makoto quien de inmediato buscaba realizar un contragolpe, ese fue su error. Con la guardia totalmente abierta Ryu saltaba sobre ella impactando un puñetazo directo al rostro de Makoto, seguido de otro más al cuerpo seguido de una patada que la mandaba varios metros atrás, Makoto se sobaba el rostro mientras recuperaba la vertical.

-Agh… eso dolió, pero sigo pensando que ese ataque no es más que un truco.

-El hado-ken es una técnica tan válida como cualquier otra, Makoto, subestimar una técnica solo porque si te llevara a la derrota.

-¡Basta! ¡Soy una Maestra y no seré criticada por un vago como tú!

Makoto volvía al ataque con más furia y Ryu bloqueaba sus ataques de la mejor forma que podía, pero un descuido bastó para que Makoto asestara un duro golpe con la mano abierta a la cara de Ryu quien se aturdió por un segundo debido a la fuerza del golpe, solo ese tiempo necesitaba Makoto.

-¡Abare Tosanami!

Makoto daba un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar impulso desde un árbol para luego regresar en una poderosa patada voladora seguida de un par de duras patadas que hacían volar a Ryu rematándolo con un poderoso Fukiage. Ryu caía dolorido al piso y bastante dañado.

-Eso te enseñará a querer criticar a una Maestra.

-ugh… veo que estás demasiado pagada de ti misma Makoto, si de veras eres una maestra deberías saber que el exceso de orgullo te llevará a la derrota.

Ryu se acercaba a Makoto en un segundo, sorprendiéndola, un fuerte golpe al costado le aflojaba una costilla, una patada baja le doblaba las piernas, un hadoken daba de lleno pero antes de que la chica saliera despedida otro ataque llegaba.

-Shinkuu…¡Hadoken!

Un hadoken multiplicado por cinco hacía mella en la chica que lo recibía indefensa, con todo el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor Makoto se desmayaba.

* * *

Unos minutos después...

* * *

-Ugh… ¿Qué pasó?

-Perdiste, eso pasó.

-¡Tú cállate niña!

-¿A quién llamas niña? ¡Si se ve que somos casi de la misma edad!

-Déjala en paz Sakura, hola Makoto, mi nombre es Chun-Li, lamento decirte que fuiste derrotada, pero diste una gran pelea, debes estar orgullosa.

-¡Aaargh! ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo pude perder de esta forma y contra alguien como ese tipo?

Makoto se sentaba y notaba que sus heridas habían sido curadas, para luego empezar a patalear furiosa. Chun-Li la tomaba de la mano con lo que la chica se calmaba un poco.

-Oye… no me lo tomes a mal, pero Ryu no es un improvisado, yo hace tiempo también pensaba que el hadoken era una tontería y que él era un tramposo por usar esa técnica, pero con el tiempo aprendí que cada peleador tiene su estilo, algunos son mas bizarros que otros, hace poco conocí a un tal Hakan y créeme, ese si es un estilo raro, pero todos merecen respeto ¿me entiendes?

Makoto se quedaba callada y atenta a las palabras de Chun-Li quien le regalaba una sonrisa, Makoto sentía que se sonrojaba impactada por la belleza y carisma de Chun-Li. Finalmente aceptaba las palabras y con algo de trabajo se ponía de pie, fue en ese momento que Ryu regresaba con más curaciones.

-Oh vaya, veo que ya despertó, traía algunas vendas por si se necesitaban más.

Makoto lo miraba con curiosidad cuando de pronto notó que tenía vendajes incluso en el torso, lo que la hizo percatarse de algo.

-Usted… ¡USTED ME TOCÓ BAJO LA ROPA! ¡DEPRAVADO! ¡SEICHUZEN GODANZUKI!

-¡Aaaahh!

Ryu salía despedido desde la cascada hasta el castillo cual cometa, Sakura salía de inmediato a buscar a Ryu mientras Chun-Li se impresionaba por el poder de la chica.

-¡Cielos, si que eres fuerte Makoto! Aunque… la verdad es que fui yo quien atendió tus heridas.

Makoto se quedaba de una pieza mientras Chun-Li empezaba a maquinar algunas cosas en su mente

-(_Parece que tengo aquí la solución a mis problemas…_) Oye Makoto ¿No te gustaría quedarte algunos días aquí? Aunque concuerdo contigo en que Ryu es un pervertido, podrías aprender un par de cosas de él y me harías un gran favor vigilándolo a él y a esa chica que se fue tras él, no confío en dejarlos solos.

-¿Acaso ese hombre es algo suyo?

-¿Qué? ¡No, como crees! Es solo que… ah… es que esto es un Dojo y no creo que sea correcto hacer cosas inmorales en un lugar de entrenamiento y…

-**DOJO?** ¿HACEN COSAS VERGONZOSAS EN UN DOJO! ¿¡Pero cómo se atreven? No se preocupes Señorita Li ¡yo cuidaré que ese hombre se comporte como es debido en un terreno de entrenamiento!

Chun-Li sonreía satisfecha y ayudaba a Makoto a instalarse en una de las habitaciones disponibles en Sujaku. Tras que Ryu recuperaba la conciencia era actualizado en las situaciones, mientras Makoto lo miraba con cierto desprecio y Chun-Li sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras observaba a Sakura.

-Bueno, creo que ahora si puedo irme tranquila gracias a Makoto que hará que las cosas no se pongan feas, diviértete Sakura-chan.

Mientras Sakura hacía un berrinche del tamaño del mundo Chun-Li tomaba un taxi con rumbo al aeropuerto mientras Ryu se preguntaba por que esta chica no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

Fin del cap.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí termina este cap. Creo que quedó absurdamente largo en comparación con los viejos, espero que no esté muy aburrido, voy a subir un par de capis más que serán más cortos espero.

Gracias a todos por su tiempo y pues espero poder regresar pronto con el final de la historia que tengo pendiente, cuídense mucho.


	5. RGA2 cap ?

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Sigo por aquí perdido, como dije, voy a subir los capítulos que ya tenía listos para la continuaciónd e este soberano aquelarre.

Cabe mencionar que este NO es el cap. 2 de la historia, pero si va despues del que ya subí, creo que vendría siendo como el 3 o 4, espero que les guste.

Street Fighter es propiedad de Capcom, todos los personajes son de ellos, fic con fines de relajo, blablablabla…

**

* * *

**

RYU'S GIRL ATTACK 2! HERE COMES NEW CHALLENGERS.

**CAP. XX: Ricitos de oro sin los tres osos.**

**

* * *

**

**(BOOOM!)**

**(Sonido de hélice)**

-¡Cof-cof-cof! ¡Gagh! ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-Una explosión ¿pero el otro ruido? Suena como un… ¿helicóptero?

Ryu y Sakura salieron de inmediato a ver que sucedía. A las puertas de Sujaku se hallaba un helicóptero ejecutivo que en su afán de verse elegante rayaba en lo ridículo, en especial por el ostentoso color dorado de su pintura, al costado se veía el escudo de la familia Kanzuki, cuando Sakura se percató de esta particularidad su rostro adoptó un gesto de fastidio.

-*No puede ser…*

Mientras Sakura perdía su animosidad un séquito de hombres de frac extendían una alfombra roja frente a la chica que descendía de la nave, de caireles dorados y un traje en color carmesí, su lenguaje corporal de niña mimada era rematado con una escandalosa y pomposa risa.

-Ojo-jo-jo-jo… No importa donde te escondas Sakura, sabes que no puedes huir de nuestro duelo final.

-Karin… este dichoso "duelo final" ya va por su vigésima edición ¿Cuándo será el día que me dejes en paz eh?

-¡Cuando dejes de robar mi bien merecida victoria sobre ti! Todas esas "versiones" no han sido mas que simples calentamientos de los cuales tu premeditadamente escapas justo cuando estoy por liberar toda mi fuerza.

-Guau… y yo que creía que Dan estaba muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Créeme Ryu, no has visto ni la mitad.

-¡Basta! La pureza de mis motivaciones o mis métodos no serán cuestionados, mi revancha no me será negada ¡En guardia Sakura!

Y con estas palabras, la pelea de las chicas inició. Al parecer Sakura tenía mas problemas de los que Ryu pensaba al principio, y al ver la técnica tan depurada de su competidora comprendió mejor como es que Sakura podía poseer tan bastos talentos para su arte, peleando con una chica como Karin cualquiera tendría que mejorar constantemente a menos que deseara dejar una bonita mancha en el piso.

De primera instancia Sakura atacó usando un hadoken, el cual Karin bloqueó con relativa facilidad, para luego contraatacar con un golpe recto hacia el estómago de Sakura que fue esquivado por muy poco.

-Guau, has mejorado tu velocidad Karin, eso casi me alcanza.

-Mi siguiente ataque hará mucho más que eso Kasugano, no lo dudes.

Karin y Sakura intercambiaban golpes sin dar ni pedir cuartel, los golpes de Karin eran precisos y elegantes mientras que los de Sakura aunque eran igual de buenos en técnica parecían ser levemente más débiles en cuestión de impacto.

-Jo-jo-jo… ¿Qué sucede Sakura? Tus golpes se sienten como los de una bebé.

-¡No te creas tanto Kanzuki, porque esta bebé te va a hacer llorar! ¡Hadoken!

Sakura lanzaba su ataque de Ki contra Karin quien solo se echaba hacia atrás confiada.

-¡Ja! Sabes bien que tu excusa de ataque no avanza más que un par de metros antes de… ¡argh! ¿Pero qué…?

-He mejorado mi técnica Karin, no ganarás hoy ¡Shoo-Ken!

-¡Tonta! ¡Puedo ver a través de ese ataque como si fuera cristal!

Karin realizaba su Yashagaeshi, tomando una pose más firme en su guardia absorbía el daño del shoo-ken para contraatacar con un golpe seco al mentón que casi noqueaba a Sakura por la fuerza de su propio impulso combinado con la fuerza de la rubia de caireles, aprovechando el aturdimiento de Sakura, Karin la tomaba de la muñeca y la acercaba hacia ella para asestarle varios rodillazos al estómago y terminar con una llave al brazo que hacía girar en el aire a Sakura que caía al piso muy dolorida y sin aire.

-Tu técnica apesta Kasugano, admito que me sorprendiste hace un momento pero sigues siendo muy burda y abierta al contragolpe.

Ryu observaba en silencio la pelea, aunque pretenciosa, Karin tenía una técnica soberbia, por otro lado, pese a las burlas continuas, sus ojos demostraban que muy en el fondo respetaba a Sakura, al grado de estar esperando a que la chica se levantara para seguir la pelea. Sakura por su parte sentía el estómago revuelto por los golpes pero aún no iba a darse por vencida, Ryu la estaba viendo y no podía fallarle después de todo el tiempo que había estado entrenándola.

-(_Más allá de que adoro estar contigo Ryu, soy una peleadora y tú mi Sensei, no voy a defraudarte._)

Sakura se ponía de pie de un salto, lista para el round 2.

-Perdona la espera Karin, me distraje un poco ¿continuamos?

-Ya era hora Kasugano, empezaba a decepcionarme de ti ¡sigamos!

Nuevamente las chicas trababan combate, Karin presionaba con su ataque Gurenken que se basaba en ataques fuertes y rápidos, Sakura se defendía lo mejor que podía sin tener espacio para contraatacar, sin embargo empezaba a notar un patrón en los golpes, cuando pudo leer donde iría el siguiente ataque Sakura se hizo a un lado, encontrando la abertura que necesitaba.

-¡Diablos!

-¡Eres mía Karin! ¡Shunpuu-Kyaku!

Sakura atacaba con su patada de tornado, rematándola con una patada que hacía que Karin perdiera el piso bajo sus pies, con la chica a su merced Sakura preparó el remate.

-Shinkuu… ¡Hadoken!

Sakura descargaba su ataque en Karin quien caía al piso semiinconsciente, Sakura al igual que hiciera Karin esperó pacientemente a que la heredera Kanzuki se pusiera de pie; Ryu seguía atento y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-(_Verlas pelear me recuerda mis años de juventud con Ken; estoy seguro que algún día estas dos serán buenas amigas… si no es que ya lo son y no lo saben_).

Karin se puso de pie furiosa por su descuido pero lista para terminar su pelea, Sakura podía sentir la determinación de la heredera de Kanzuki Zaibatsu y estaba lista para enfrentarla.

-¡Ya estoy harta! Esta vez no habrá contemplaciones ¡Ya no me detendré hasta que una de las dos no se pueda levantar Kasugano!

-Por mi está bien Kanzuki ¡Dame tu mejor tiro!

Karin volvía a atacar con su Gurenken pero Sakura los repelía con facilidad, sin embargo Karin no parecía buscar cambiar de táctica.

-¿Qué pasa Karin, se te acabaron las idea? ¡Puedo leerte como a un libro!

-Vaya, me cuesta trabajo creer que sabes que es un libro ¡Pero a ver qué opinas de esto!

Karin terminaba su gurunken con una barrida a la piernas que Sakura esquivaba fácilmente saltando en vertical.

-¡Já, Como un libro! ¡Esa patada no iba a tocarme ni en mil años!

-¡No planeaba que lo hiciera! ¡KANZUKI-RYU… KOU-OU-KEN!

-¡Ay diab…!

Karin saltaba contra Sakura en una serie de Ressenhas, sus brazos giraban como aspas atacando a una indefensa y desprevenida Sakura, los impactos eran fuertes y rápidos, Ryu pudo contar al menos 14 golpes buenos antes que Karin tocara el piso con la punta de los pies, pero el ataque aún no terminaba; apenas Karin afianzó los pies en tierra descargó un poderoso Hosho, su golpe de palma abierta, justo en el estómago de Sakura quien salía casi 5 metros atrás.

-¡O-jo-jo-jo-jo! ¡Te he derrotado Kasugano! ¡Finalmente solo yo prevalezco en el campo de batalla! ¡Finalmen…! ¿eh? ¡No es cierto!

Karin no daba crédito a lo que veía, aunque de rodillas, Sakura permanecía consciente, tras toser un poco de sangre Sakura se levantaba decidida.

-Aún no me ganas Karin… yo sigo en pie… *¡agh!*

-¡Mocosa insufrible! ¡Toma esto! ¡KANZUKI-RYU… SHINBI-KAIBYAKU!

-¡MIDARE SAKURA!

Karin se lanzaba con su técnica de golpes frontales mientras Sakura hacía su versión del Shoryu-reppa, los golpes se cancelaban unos a otros pero la fuerza combinada de las técnicas se concentraba en el centro.

-(_La que reciba el golpe final va a recibir todo ese poder de lleno… esto se acaba en este ataque_).

[Karin-Sakura] –¡WOOOOH…! ¡HEEYYAHH!

Karin lanzaba una patada directa a la cara de Sakura, la patada era perfecta, la pierna se extendía a toda su fuerza cuando iba impactar, el impulso surgía desde la cadera y se desencadenaba en la punta del pie, era un KO seguro…

O lo sería si hubiera hecho blanco.

Sakura terminaba su ataque apenas y con milisegundos de ventaja sobre el de Karin, pero ese instante bastó para que al girar su cuerpo para dar el último Shoo-Ken la patada pasara justo frente a la cara de Sakura y aunque la presión de aire había provocado un corte en la mejilla de Sakura, fue Karin quien recibió de lleno el puño de Sakura, ascendiendo desde su estómago hasta llegar a su mentón.

-ghj… ¡AAAAaagh!

Como Ryu anticipara, Karin recibió la energía contenida del choque de ambos ataques, cimbrada de pies a cabeza Karin caía pesadamente al piso con el moño y las mangas de su blusa hechos girones, Karin sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, solo su orgullo la salvó de quedar inconsciente, pero un par de lágrimas de humillación corrieron por sus mejillas, nuevamente había perdido.

-Ja-já… ¡Yey! ¡Volví a ganar, soy la mejor! ¡Agh!

Sakura celebraba escandalosamente su triunfo pero el dolor en su zona media le impidió seguir haciéndolo, sin mencionar que Ryu la reprimía en forma estricta.

-Basta Sakura, un artista marcial debe tener moderación en la victoria, sobre todo cuando ha sido por apenas y un pelo su triunfo, ¿Se encuentra bien, Miss Kanzuki? Su desempeño fue sobresaliente, es usted una gran peleadora. Trate de respirar un poco, sus ojos están húmedos por la falta de aire.

Ryu extendió la mano para ayudarse a incorporar a Karin al tiempo que buscaba excusar las lágrimas que sabía no eran por asfixia, Karin se sonrojaba ligeramente por el amable gesto; siendo una Kanzuki su padre la sometía a duras pruebas de manera regular y muy contadas eran las ocasiones en que recibía un gesto de felicitación, no digamos consuelo o ánimos en la derrota.

-G-gracias… Ryu-san.

-Descuide, antes bien yo le agradezco, su gran fuerza y habilidad son las que han hecho que Sakura tenga el hambre de triunfo que todo artista marcial debe tener.

Tras semejante cumplido Karin se quedó un tanto conmovida por lo que pese a ya estar de pie no hacía intentos de soltar la mano del guerrero quien no sabía si sería educado hacerle notar esta situación. Sakura por su parte estaba furiosa y sus ojos chisporroteaban celos; con una sonrisa no muy cordial separaba las manos al tiempo que carraspeaba un poco.

-Ejem… bueno Karin, ¿Qué te parece si ya nos soltamos de mi novio?

-¡Que no soy tu novio Sakura!

-¿Ves? Ese es el problema en nuestra relación Ryu, eres muy negativo.

-Escucha, Gouken dijo que debía de aceptarte como mi discípula, pero no te pases.

Karin observaba la discusión divertida por lo insistente de Sakura y algo intrigada por su propia conducta, cuando de pronto una idea llegó a su mente.

-Disculpe Ryu-san ¿ha dicho que Sakura es su discípula?

-¿uh?... pues… aún no estoy del todo acostumbrado a esa idea, pero sí, soy su maestro.

-Si es ese el caso… ¿tendría problema en tomarme como su segunda alumna?

Sakura reaccionó cual fiera herida ante la petición y sacudía por los hombros a Karin.

-¿Qué rayos te propones Kanzuki?

-¿Yo, acaso insinúas que existe un plan bajo mi sincera solicitud? Solo pensé que podría serme de utilidad tomar clases con tu Sensei. Claro… que podría ser que durante mi estadía en este humilde sitio mi belleza y gracia sin igual pudieran robar el corazón de tu adorado "novio a futuro", dejándote en la más completa humillación y tristeza.

-¡¿ESTÁS TRATANDO DE BAJARME EL NOVIO?

-jojojojo… yo no trato, EFECTÚO.

-Oigan… ¿yo no tengo nada que decir?

-¡Já, quiero verte intentarlo! Ryu me ama ¡prácticamente come de mi mano!

-¡Oye Sakura! Eso no es…

-¡Por favor! ¿Cómo podría una refinada joven casadera como yo, perder ante una chica burda y sin recato como tú?

-Oigan…

-¿Qué quieres decir con "sin recato"? ¡Yo soy muy pudorosa!

-Oigan…

-¡Seguro! Es por eso que todos en tu escuela te han visto las bragas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Siempre traigo los pantaloncillos de gimnasia debajo.

-¡Como si eso cambiara mucho la cosa! Esos shorts son casi del mismo tamaño que una tanga, sin mencionar que ese color rojo es una franca invitación, te ves tan desesperada.

-¿Y tú qué me dices? ¡Como si tus lycras no parecieran pintadas! Yo al menos uso "bragas" ¡las tuyas solo están pintadas en esas cosas!

-¡Pero qué atrevimiento! Para tu información mi lencería es muy fina y cara, simplemente no puede evitar resaltar ya que es como yo, sexy, fina y elegante.

-¡YA BASTA LAS DOS! ¡Su discusión es estéril y ridícula, hablan de modestia pero no paran de aludir a su ropa interior!

Ryu estaba con los colores en el rostro al estar ahí discutiendo semejante tema con ellas, mientras Karin y Sakura volteaban a verlo como si hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí hasta ese momento, finalmente si miraron una a la otra y asintieron sin que Ryu supiera que estaban pesando.

-¡Ryu! ¡Tú vas a decirnos quien tiene razón!

Sakura y Karin sentaban a Ryu contra un árbol mientras ambas chicas se alzaban la falda para mostrarles sus… "argumentos".

-¿Té quién crees que se vea más descarada? Dinos.

Ryu no podía ni moverse, no digamos hablar ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres de hoy día? Sakura traía sus acostumbrados shorts, efectivamente estaban muy ajustados a la cadera de la chica y no cubría más que unas pantaletas comunes, por lo que cualquiera lo confundiría con ropa interior.

Karin traía unas lycras negras, tan ajustadas que si no fuera por el color parecerían ser parte de su piel, había que admitir que las piernas de Karin eran muy bonitas, debajo de la tela negra se translucía una fina tanga de encaje en color blanco. Quizás no estaban desnudas, pero la ropa que traían ambas chicas no hacía mucha diferencia,

-Anda Ryu, responde.

Antes que Ryu pudiera abrir la boca un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, instintivamente volteó su cara a la derecha y vio que Chun-Li y Makoto estaban mirándolo con unos ojos muy feos. De inmediato supo que no podría explicar nada: Ryu estaba recargado contra un árbol mientras un par de colegialas se alzaban la falda frente a él ¿Cómo diablos empiezas a explicar algo así? Ryu decidió terminar con esto de una vez.

-¿Soy un cerdo?

-Ajá…

-¿Y voy a morir verdad?

-Así es…

-¿Puedo… rogar por mi vida?

-No cambiará nada, pero puedes hacerlo si gustas…

-(T-T)… empecemos.

**Mazos de enorme tamaño demuelen rocas en algún lugar… un martillo hidráulico se abre paso en una calle… cargas de dinamita hace un hoyo en piedra sólida para crear un túnel en una montaña…**

**Y eso no se compara ni cerca con la golpiza que Ryu recibió ese día.**

* * *

Un par de días (de curaciones y reposo) después, Ryu se halla en la explanada de Sujaku entrenando a Sakura y Karin, mientras Makoto, quien de vez en vez lo mira con mucho desprecio, realiza su propio entrenamiento.

-Ok… de nuevo, pero esta vez háganlo marcando más el golpe y afirmen mejor las piernas.

-¡Si Sensei!

-(suspiro)… solo… solo sigan con eso ¿de acuerdo?

Ryu quería ignorar el pequeño detalle de que Karin había decidido tomar sus clases con un top de lycra más parecido a un traje de baño que a ropa de deportes. Quizás no sería gran problema de no ser porque Chun-Li daba vueltas de vez en cuando con una mirada terrible.

-(T-T… Creo que voy a morir prematuramente…)

Mientras que Ryu trataba de evitar la mirada de Chun-Li Sakura y Karin tenían sus propios asuntos que atender.

-¿Qué diablos es ese traje?

-Es mi ropa de deportes, es cómoda y deja respirar.

-Con lo poco que cubre sorpresa sería que no fuera así.

-Jo, es evidente tu envidia por los finos atavíos que porto, los cuales no pueden más que acentuar mi belleza natural.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije, coquetea todo lo que quieras, Ryu es mío.

-Ya lo veremos Kasugano, te mostraré que no solo soy mejor peleadora, sino también mejor mujer. ¡Jo-jo-jo-jo!

-¡Silencio las dos!

-¡Si, Sensei!

Karin guiñaba un ojo coqueta y Ryu sentía como Chun-Li elevaba un poco más su ira… esto no era bueno.

-(VOY a morir prematuramente…) **T-T**

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo, como ya dije, NO es exactamente el cap. 2 de la historia, pero viene después del 1, eso sí. El siguiente cap. Tendrá la misma maña, será más delante de este, denme chance y llenaré los espacios cuando tenga menos stress sobre mí.

Por lo otro, ya que ando sin trabajo creo que podré ocupar los tiempos muertos para pensar en la historia que tengo pendiente así que tan pronto haya oportunidad les subiré el gran final de Errantes de la noche; cuídense todos y estamos en contacto, nos vemos.


	6. RGA2 Cap después del ? jajaja

Holas, este es el úlltimo capítulo que subiré de esta historia por las broncas que ya saben, ahora me concentraré en terminar la otra. Gracias por echar una vuelta por acá y espero verlos luego, cuídense todos.

Street Fighter es propiedad de Capcom y yo ni chamba tengo, no me demanden jajajaja.

* * *

**RUY'S GIRL ATTACK 2: HERE COME NEW CHALLENGERS.**

**Cap. XX ¡Karaokaos! La charla.**

* * *

Tras terminar de matarse con las almohadas y dejar la sala hecha una desgracia, Karin no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, pero el resto de las chicas se pusieron a platicar de todo lo que se les ocurrió, Elena no paraba de hablar acerca de lo diferente que era todo de su natal Kenia, en especial la parte de tener que usar tanta ropa, para Elena todas estarían felices usando solo un par de trozos de tela como ella, las chicas sonreían algo forzadamente. Makoto quiso desviar la plática hacia el entrenamiento, lo que fue bien recibido por un par de minutos, pero Ibuki regresó la charla apenas tuvo oportunidad a su tema favorito: Los hombres. El cotilleo no se hizo esperar, todas hablaron sobre las cualidades de su "hombre ideal", todas excepto Makoto que empezaba a fastidiarse.

Tras un poco más de plática suelta Ibuki soltó la bomba contra Chun-Li y Sakura.

-Y entonces… ya en serio ¿Hasta dónde han llegado con él?

Las aludidas miraron a Ibuki con cara de duda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, no se hagan las inocentes, Ryu es guapo y ustedes están en franca lucha por él ¿Quién ha estado más cerca de ser la "compañera de entrenamiento" del señor "La pelea lo es todo"?

Ibuki parecía tener una cierta facilidad para hacer preguntas incómodas, Chun-Li se puso roja cual cereza y manoteaba como desesperada mientras daba explicaciones atropelladas.

-¡N-n-n-n-n-no sé a qué te refieres Ibuki! ¡Yo nunca he hecho nada raro con Ryu! Él y yo solo somos amigos... no muy amigos... casi ni nos conocemos fuera de los torneos, es más, ni siquiera me gusta jajajajajaja (risa maniática).

Ibuki y el resto de las chicas le dirigieron una mirada que denotaba muy bien su opinión sobre lo que dijo Chun-Li y la credibilidad de sus palabras, cuando voltearon a ver a Sakura vieron que ella sonreía tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba de la misma forma que lo hiciera la policía china, por lo que esperaron una respuesta más interesante.

-B-bueno, yo…

Todas las miradas se concentraron en la chica y Chun-Li se amarraba al sofá con las uñas esperando la respuesta.

-Yo… una vez pasamos mis vacaciones en la playa.

(Todas)- kyaaaaaaaa (clásico grito de mujeres chismeando)

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Caminatas en la playa a la luz de la luna? ¿Abrazos? ¿Besos? ¿ALGO MÁS?

Con el énfasis que Ibuki puso a la última pregunta Chun-Li terminó de arrancar un pedazo del sofá que trató de ocultar mientras aguzaba a todo el oído.

-¿Caminatas…? Sí claro, varias. Hubo un par de abrazos creo, aunque todos los inicié yo.

-¿Yyyyyyyy….?

-Y ya, Ryu es muy serio; en ningún momento intentó propasarse (desafortunadamente).

-ahhh…

Ibuki se dejaba caer decepcionada y Chun-Li soltaba un suspiro de alivio que se oyó por toda la sala, el resto de las chicas la miraron con sorna y ella hundió su cara en un cojín por la pena. Makoto terminó de desesperarse y se puso de pie.

-¡Aaaaargh! ¡No puedo entender cómo es que hacen todas estas tonterías por ese tipo! ¿Qué tiene de bueno este Ryu de cualquier forma? No debe ser diferente del resto de los hombres, pesado, creído y molesto.

-Ryu es un buen hombre Makoto, es leal, caballeroso, perseverante…

-Educado, calmado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a la gente a su alrededor…

-Paciente con los niños, duro con los villanos…

-Basta, creo que ya capté la idea ¿saben qué? Mejor iré a dar una vuelta porque estoy algo aburrida, las veo más tarde.

Makoto salió de la casa para una caminata mientras las chicas continuaban con su charla, mientras deambulaba por el bosque Makoto no paraba de refunfuñar ¿Cómo podían hablar tanto tiempo de hombres sin aburrirse? Y luego lo del canto, Makoto odiaba el karaoke ¡le parecía algo tan opuesto a la disciplina!

-Por si no fuera suficiente, el gusto musical que tienen me pone enferma ¿Cómo pueden cantar esas cosas? ¡Y todo por este tipo! No entiendo que puede tener de bueno este Ryu.

-"_Hay veces que… mi alma baila tangos con la soledad… y necesito de tabla tu amor… para asirme a ella en mi tempestad… pensando en ti… paso el día pensando en ti"_

-¿Qué es eso? Alguien está… ¿cantando?

Makoto se dirigía hacia la fuente de la melodía, encontrándose con Ryu, que estaba sentado en un tronco frente a una pequeña fogata, al parecer estuvo entrenando durante un buen rato y ahora solo buscaba relajarse, mientras canturreaba sostenía una flauta ceremonial. Sin saber bien por qué, Makoto se quedó tras un árbol escuchándolo cantar, Ryu no era un cantante profesional, pero su interpretación era lo suficientemente buena como para ser disfrutable, de alguna forma incluso parecía ser hechizante la forma en que cantaba.

_-"Enséñame... a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol… llévame… a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz…. Pensando en ti… acuno mi alma pensando en ti…"_

Ryu empezó a tocar la flauta en un tono que daba una sensación de nostalgia, que hizo que Makoto se embobara por un instante, hasta hacerla desprender una ramita del árbol en que se estaban ocultando, el sonido alertó a Ryu que se puso de pie de inmediato y soplando fuertemente disparó un dardo de la flauta que se enterró en el árbol donde se ocultaba Makoto.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¡P-perdón, no quise molestar! no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Ah… Rindo-sensei. Me asustaste.

Ryu recuperaba la calma y volvía a sentarse, pero dejó de cantar para concentrarse en ver la luna no sin antes invitar a sentarse a la joven maestra quien aceptaba la invitación.

-Ah… esa… esa era una bonita canción.

-Gracias, la escuché hace tiempo durante un torneo y se me quedó pegada, además como es con flauta ayuda bastante a pasar el rato.

-No sabía que usted cantara, o menos aún que tocara la shakuhachi ("flauta de 8 hoyos", común entre los monjes budistas).

-El hombre que solo es bueno en una cosa se vuelve vulnerable; Guy me dio un par de clases de disparo con estas cosas, por otro lado la práctica con ella ayuda a controlar la respiración y ya que estoy a cargo del castillo debo purificar el ambiente contra malos espíritus (labor de monjes).

-Pero es un poco raro en un artista marcial verlo cantar.

-Las apariencias no son importantes para un verdadero maestro de artes marciales Makoto, a veces también es necesario saber relajarte… y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con el resto en la fiesta

-Todo estaba bien hasta que empezaron a hablar de chicos, no pude soportar más y tuve que salir.

-Parece que guardas mucho rencor hacia los hombres ¿por eso estudias karate? Espero que no.

-No, no… al menos, no del todo, pero creo que lo empecé a tomar en serio por culpa de los hombres.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Es que los chicos no paraban de molestarme, decían que parecía niño y me molestaban, recuerdo que en la secundaria había uno que solo de verlo quería machacarlo, je... viéndolo bien gracias a él elevé mucho mi técnica.

-El te gustaba ¿eh?

-(sonrojo) ¡c-c-c-c claro que no! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso!

-Porque pareces el tipo de chica que no sabe expresar sus emociones y al frustrarse le pega al chico que le gusta, y es que solo a un galán se le pega tan fuerte.

-No lo crea, a un impertinente también.

-…ok, lo tomare en cuenta ¿Y por qué le pegaste entonces?

-Quiso besarme a la fuerza.

-A la fuerza… ah, la juventud. Un beso a la fuerza no es beso; el beso tiene que ser espontaneo, natural, tiene que llegar por sí solo, por pasos contados, sin pedirse.

Mientras Ryu hablaba Makoto escuchaba con toda su atención, fijando su mirada en los labios del guerrero que parecían ejercer un magnetismo sobre ella que no podía evitar.

-(sonrojo 2) por lo visto tiene usted mucha experiencia.

-No... no es experiencia, es inspiración.

-¿Inspiración?

-Sí, se necesita ser muy prosaico para no sentir inspiración en una noche como esta, con un paisaje como este, una luna llena y una muchacha hermosa a lado.

-(Sonrojo muy profundo) G-gracias.

Makoto observaba como Ryu se quedaba contemplando las estrellas y la luz de la luna al pegar en él la hizo sentirse… "inspirada"; Ryu volteó a verla de nuevo y mostraba una cara de curiosidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo roja, espero que no hayan bebido en esta fiesta suya.

-¡N-no, no! ¿Cómo cree? Yo no bebo (¡diablos! ¿Qué me pasa?)…

-…

-… ah… ¿p-podría terminar de cantar esa canción? Me… me gustaría oírla completa.

Esta vez a Ryu le tocó apenarse –De acuerdo, pero tú tendrás que hacer los coros cuando te diga.

Makoto asintió y tras aclararse la garganta Ryu continuó donde se había quedado de la melodía.

_-"¿Dónde estás?... tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar… pues nunca sólo yo podré encontrar… La forma de ser libre, quiero descansar… Pensando en ti… duermo el odio pensando en ti"_

_-"paso el día pensando en ti"_

_-paso el día pensando en ti,_

_-"paso el día pensando en ti"_

_-"paso el día pensando en ti."_

Un poco mas de flauta y Ryu finalizó la canción mientras Makoto continuaba tarareándola con los ojos cerrados.

-Realmente es una bella canción, estoy segura que cualquier chica bonita debe sentirse halagada al oírla de voz de su enamorado.

-Estoy seguro que pronto algún chico te cantará miles de canciones y sonetos como este Makoto.

-No bromee conmigo, yo no soy bonita; todos los chicos en la preparatoria me tenían miedo.

-Claro que eres bonita Makoto, los chicos quizás estaban un poco intimidados por tu fuerza, es todo, pero también el carácter es un rasgo que da belleza a una mujer.

Mientras Ryu decía esto Makoto terminó junto al guerrero sin saber cómo pasó; al tenerla tan cerca Ryu por un momento no supo que decir, pero no podía dejar de ver a Makoto a los ojos, mitad por educación y mitad porque la tenía casi pegada a la cara. Por su parte la joven sensei no entendía que estaba haciendo, quizás ella también estaba "inspirada" por la noche, o fueron las palabras de las mujeres en la sala de Sujaku, o quizás solo era que las palabras le reconfortaron mucho, pero el caso es que no podía apartar sus ojos de los labios del guerrero mientras hablaba, así que simplemente hizo lo que consideró adecuado, él mismo lo había dicho, que un beso llega solo. Cerrando los ojos terminó de unir su rostro al del guerrero haciendo contacto labio con labio.

Ryu se quedó congelado de la impresión mientras que sus ojos se abrían a todo lo que daban ¿Qué debía hacer? Corresponder al beso no entraba ni de chiste en las opciones, pero obviamente tampoco podía rechazarla, eso sería una deshonra para la joven y para él mismo, al parecer la chica necesitaba pasar más tiempo conviviendo con su parte femenina

-(¿Pero por qué conmigo? Si llega alguna de las dos van a matarme… ... caray, los labios de Makoto son más suaves de lo que imaginé… ¡Ay diablos! ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando eso?)

Ante la falta de ideas solo se quedó quieto, sin abrir la boca (eso definitivamente terminaría de complicarlo todo) aunque cerrando los ojos (porque nunca debes confiar en alguien que no besa con los ojos cerrados).

El beso terminó apenas un par de segundos luego de empezar, tan rápido e inocente como fue, a Makoto parecía haberle afectado mucho porque apenas y recuperó dominio sobre sí misma, se llevó los dedos a los labios y al ver a Ryu se ponía más y más roja. Ryu solo se quedó ahí quieto, hasta que empezó uno de sus bien pensados discursos.

-… ah…

Antes de que Ryu diera una cátedra más, Makoto se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ryu permaneció en su sitio todavía unos 5 minutos más sin poder moverse, vio una hoja subir con el viento y un par de luciérnagas pasear cerca de un estanque mientras se preguntaba cómo le hacía Ken para sobrellevar estas cosas.

-…

Esto se va a poner muy incómodo mañana...

Ryu decidió no regresar al Dojo mientras las chicas continuaran despiertas y siendo que no parecía que la fiesta fuera a acabar temprano, se trepó a un árbol donde durmió toda la noche.

Fin del cap.

* * *

¡Aaaah, el horror! Voy a dejar la historia no solo mal parchada si no que en un punto morbosamente de suspenso jajaja.

Que malo soy, pero pues si alguien siente que puede continuarlo desde aquí, no tengo bronca en que lo hagan, solo avísenme para leerlo; en caso contrario, tratare de volver pronto, cuídense mucho y déjenme reviews, al menos tratare de darme una vuelta por aqui de vez en cuando para leerlos.

Bye.


End file.
